


A Changing Accident

by SureenInk



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black and White decide to head down to the beach, but they accidentally end up doing something a little different before hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Changing Accident

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly in the sky; the weather was warm but not overly hot. I was dressed rather simply, just a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of jean shorts. I had my hair tied up in a ponytail like normal, because without it, my hair was so long it went down to my waist.

On this beautiful day, I had gone over to my boyfriend's house. He was a handsome man; his hair was brown and very fluffy so that it sort of poofed out everywhere. On this day, he had worn a simple black short-sleeved shirt with a pair of shorts. Warm days always meant wearing simple outfits, and it was nice to be able to dress in such clothes.

"Hey, White," Black, my boyfriend, spoke up as we sat in his bedroom. "You want to go to the beach? It's a nice day today."

The beach, huh? Sure, I was fine with that. It meant I'd need to change into a bathing suit, and I didn't care much to do that because I felt that the bathing suits I owned were a tad too small. But on a day as nice as this, I actually was interested in it myself, even if it did mean wearing something kind of skimpy. "Sure, we can go to the beach if you want."

"All right." Black stood up and stepped over to his dresser. He pulled a pair of swimming trunks out of it, then headed to the bathroom to change. I sat in his room, waiting for him to finish. I didn't have any of my clothes there, so I'd have to go home to get changed, and so I figured I'd wait and we'd walk there together.

A moment passed and he stepped back into his room, now dressed in nothing but his swimming trunks. I got a clear view of his chest, and I began to find myself entranced by his toned body. He wasn't heavily muscular, but he wasn't thin as a pencil either. His muscles were well toned because he was a very active person. He was always rushing around and trying to do many things at once.

I think Black noticed I was staring, because he stepped over to me with a curious expression. "You okay, White?"

I nodded with a blush, then stood to my feet. I stepped up to him and found my hands pressing against his chest. "You look nice. You should be topless more often."

Black's face turned a deep shade of red when I said those words. "W-well, it's not really fair for me to be topless if you can't be."

I began to rub my hands on his chest, and he blushed a bit harder. "It's fine with me. It means I get to see you just like this more."

Black looked me right in the eyes and gave me a serious expression. "I'll stop wearing a shirt normally if you do."

I felt my face heat up as I turned a deep red. "I-I can't do that."

Black took one of his hands and pressed it against my chest. "It's not fair, though, for you to have to keep your shirt on while I don't." He smiled. "Besides, did you ever think that I might want to see your chest just as much as you want to see mine?"

I don't know if I could turn any redder at that moment and I suddenly felt naked. I turned around and covered my chest, even though I was still completely covered. "B-but I don't even have anything to look at. My chest is tiny."

Black moved close to me and whispered in my ear. "My chest is flat, but you still want to see it. So why would it be any different for me to want to see yours?"

I felt like I was about to die from embarrasment. "Y-you really want to see my chest that bad?"

"Yeah." Black nodded with a smile.

"I-I have to change at home. If you take off your trunks in my room... I-I'll let you watch me change..."

"Really?" Black asked in surprise.

I nodded quickly, my face still beat red. "Yes. If you take off your trunks so that you're completely naked, I'll get naked in front of you when I change into my bathing suit."

"All right." Black gave a nod, and we made our way out of his house and to my own. All the while, my thoughts were on how Black and I were about to see each other naked. It enticed me, and I began to imagine what might happen after. I felt myself starting to get wet as I did, and I was more then happy when we finally arrived at the door of my house.

We stepped inside my house and made our way up the stairs to my bedroom. Once there, and with the door shut, I turned back to him. "Well, then, are you going to do it?"

Black gave a nod and his trunks dropped to the ground. My face became hot in an instant, and I wasn't sure if I should be covering my eyes or if I should be staring intently. I ended up staring intently at his body, my eyes moving slowly from his feet and up his body.

"W-well, I guess I don't have a choice now." I stepped forward and grabbed a bathing suit off my dresser. I then took a deep breath and grabbed the bottom of my shirt and slipped it up and off. My bra, a simple black one, was now visible, and I had to force myself not to try to cover my chest.

Next, my shorts dropped to the ground, revealing a simple pair of black panties under them. I stood there for a long moment in my underwear as I noticed Black's eyes moving over my body. I wanted to cover myself, but I held myself off, allowing him to get a view of me.

My hands wouldn't move now. If I tried to move my arms, they tried to slip around my body to cover me. I was stuck with my arms to my sides. "U-umm...Black..."

"What is it?"

"I-I..."

"Hmm?" He asked. I stood there silent for a moment, then turned my legs so my back was to him. I tried to motion to my back without actually letting my arms move. I heard Black step up behind me and his hand pressed against my back. "You want me to take it off?" I nodded quickly.

I felt Black's hands grab the clip to my bra, unfastening it without much difficulty. He then slid the bra down my arms, leaving me topless. His hands then wrapped around my chest, grabbing onto my breasts. "If you make me take off your clothes, you'll have to do something more for me." His hands rubbed against my chest and I moaned lightly. I nodded in agreement.

I then felt his hands move down and grab my panties. His hands moved down, taking my panties with them. One of his hands then returned to my breast and began to rub it gently while his other hand went between my legs. His hand gently rubbed against me, and I felt a wave of pleasure suddenly begin to run through my body.

His hand continued to rub between my legs as I felt myself desiring more. I moaned a bit more, and I could feel myself really starting to get wet. "Does that feel good?" he asked, and I nodded with a moan. "Do you want more?" I wanted to say no, but my body desired more. I nodded yes and I felt one of his fingers push up inside of me.

Black's finger moved back and forth inside of me, rubbing against the inner walls of my body. It made me feel alive, like sheer pleasure was rushing through my body with each thrust. I moaned louder, and he chuckled. "Well, you didn't take long to get started."

I could feel myself dripping now, and I moaned even more. His fingers moved vigorously inside of me, and I wanted more. I wanted everything he could give to me. I reached my hand down and began to rub against myself as his finger continued its thrusting. My back began to arch as I felt a pressure beginning to build inside of me.

That's when he stopped. He slipped his finger out of me, and I found myself actually getting upset at this. I turned back to him and whinned, "Don't stop there!"

Black smiled. "I didn't plan to." He lifted my leg up, then gently slid himself right between my legs. He didn't go inside, but instead began to thrust his body back and forth, rubbing against me gently.

"Th-that's not what I want," I whined.

"What do you want then?" Black asked with a smirk. He knew exactly what I wanted.

"I-I want you..."

"But you already have me." Black began to thrust against me slightly faster now.

"I-in me!" I shouted.

"What do you want in you?"

"I want you inside of me!"

Black chuckled. "As you wish." He pulled himself back, then pressed himself between my legs until he slowly pressed inside.

I felt him slowly slide inside of me, and my body felt a small wave of pleasure run through me. A moment later, and he slid back before sliding forward into me again. The second thrust was slightly faster, and after he pulled back the second time, he pushed in even faster the third time. This caused a light moan to escape my mouth, and Black chuckled. "There we go."

I began to feel Black now move in and out of me once again, moving slowly and gently at first. I moaned a bit as I felt him moving in and out of me. His movements became faster, pushing quicker and harder after a moment, and the tiny moan I had been giving expounded. I moaned louder, which only made him want to move quicker and harder.

With each thrust, I moaned louder, and with each moan, he moved quicker. I was moaning loudly now, loud enough that I could almost believe the entire house could hear. "Ahh! Black!" I shouted as I began to feel the pressure beginning to build inside of me again.

I could feel him swelling inside of me. His body was building pressure, and it was only a matter of time before it all broke out. My body felt the same, a deep pressure inside of me that was building with each thrust, trying to escape as I tried to hold it back. I wanted it to last as long as it could, and last it did.

I moaned as the pressure continued to build. "I-I..." Black moaned out. "I don't think...I can hold it much longer..."

"J-just a little more..." I moaned out.

His body continued to vigorously move inside of me. My back arched, and I could tell I wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. My moan practically became a scream as the pressure finally built up too much and I felt my body suddenly release the pressure. The release had enticed Black's body, and only a moment later, I felt him release deep into me as well.

He continued to thrust back and forth as his body released with each thrust. His thrusts began to slow, and finally he slipped himself out. "Th-that felt so good..." I moaned.

"It really did." Black smiled as he stroked my hair.

I blushed. "W-well, I guess we've gone all the way now."

Black nodded. "So it seems."

"I-if you stop wearing any of your clothes...I'll do the same."

"So if I was topless at home, you would be as well?" Black asked.

I nodded with a smile. "And if you're naked, then I will be, too."

Black chuckled. "Well, we're going to be having sex a lot in the future then."

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm counting on it." We again had sex later that day, but that's a story for another time.


End file.
